


[Vid] Hold On

by Flummery



Series: Flummery Vids [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: BAMF Women, Fanvids, Gen, Tributes, Women Being Awesome, in memory of Elisabeth Sladen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flummery/pseuds/Flummery
Summary: Our Sarah Jane.





	[Vid] Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> With heartfelt thanks to Elisabeth Sladen, 1946-2011, for all she did.
> 
> Completed June 2011; premiered at Vividcon 2011.

Or [right-click and download a copy](http://flummery.org/holdon/holdon_sarahjane_flummery.divx) (33 MB, divx) 


End file.
